Embarrassment
by jopsi
Summary: 1st Fanfiction I ever wrote: Gokudera invited Tsuna for dinner and both of them, especially Tsuna get more and more embaressed, because they can't cope with their feelings for each other. /5927fluff


It felt weird to him to wait all alone in the middle of town. "What do all these people think of me?", he wondered "It looks like I'm waiting for my date to arrive". Having thought that a slight blush started to make it's way up his face and he tried to shake that thought off. A little nervous, he looked at the crowd in front of him. Tsuna was still very scared when he was by himself, even though he had grown a lot stronger in the past year and would most likely have won against every single person who was walking around in the occupied shopping district of Namimori that evening.

Taking another look at his clock, it was five past nine now, he let out a heavy sigh and ruffled through the front bangs of his brown hair. "I wonder when Gokudera-kun will finally arrive...", he mumbled to himself, since he wouldn't have thought someone as desperate as his self-proclaimed right-hand man could possibly be late even one second. It made him a little bit nervous and also he was really looking forward to see Gokudera, but of course he'd never admit that.

"Juudaime! Juuuudaime! I am very sorry I'm late! I hope you didn't get too bored and I know that I can never apologize enough for making you wait, after asking you to meet me here. Especially since I know that Juudaime is a very busy person and I...", Gokudera cut himself off in the middle of a sentence because Tsuna was laughing at him, little tears of joy at the corner of his left eye.

"Juudaime? May I ask what's so funny?".

Head shaking and still smiling Tsuna responded: "Oh it's nothing Gokudera-kun. I just arrived here myself so you don't need to apologize. Nice to see you!" Reassured by Tsuna's words Gokudera smiled brightly. "Okay, let's get going then Juudaime!".

The two boys were just wandering down the shopping district, still not knowing where they really wanted go. Gokudera had invited him for dinner where ever he wanted to go and Tsuna didn't really have any idea so they had decided to go and do some shopping and decide where to eat afterwards.

After about 15 minutes they discovered a cute little Italian restaurant at the corner of two streets and decided to go in. Seeing Gokudera, the young waitress blushed and stuttered as she asked if they needed a table for two. Before Gokudera could say a word Tsuna nodded quickly and tried to hide his nervousness. After taking their seats Gokudera, with a worried look on his face, asked: "Is there something wrong, Juudaime? You seem a little bit uncomfortable...Shall we go to another restaurant?"

-"It's okay...It's...n-nothing...L-l-let's order , shall we...?"

"Of course Juudaime. If you say so...I'd like to eat some spaghetti..." Gokudera turned around to look at the still blushing waitress. Taking down his order she nodded and moved her head to the other side to take Tsuna's order. "Um...eeeehto...I never tried something Italian before, so I want the same."

-"'Kay", looking at the brunette disapprovingly she left the two boys two to themselves.

After some minutes of uncomfortable silence Gokudera finally said something:

"What a weird woman...I hate that lot."

-"Hiii!", taken aback by the sudden voice Tsuna jerked up. "Y-yes...I know what you mean."

With the silence broken the boys started to chatter about school, their teachers, the fight they had in the future, the crazy life they have and the new headphones and contacts Tsuna had gotten from Spanner.

"I'm sorry for the wait", another waitress, this time chewing a gum and giving off a killer-aura brought their food and left with no more words

"See...women are all evil" Gokudera giggled, picking up his chopsticks, wondering why the hell he got those in an Italian restaurant and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at that point.

-"But Gokudera-kun, don't you ever wanna have a girlfriend?"

In front of Tsuna the silverette nearly choked on his first bite, coughing heavily, his head as red as the tomatoes in the salad they got.

"Hiii! Are you okay Gokudera-kun? I didn't mean to startle you, sorry."

Said boy was still coughing heavily however his breath going slower than a moment before.

-"Please Juudaime...don't apologize..it's okay. I'm perfectly fine!"

They spent the rest of their food in more silence than before...both of them blushing to themselves, unable to say something.

When they finished Gokudera looked up and smiled, his cheeks still a little bit tinted and started yet another conversation: "So Juudaime, did you like the spaghetti?"

-"Oh yes, it was very delicious...Do you know how to make them?"

Gokudera nodded carefully "Well yeah, but I didn't make any in a while...maybe we can try to make them together sometime. That is...only if Juudaime wants to..."

-"Yeah! We could try."

After some more chatting they left the restaurant and wandered around the streets of Namimori, talking about all the things that happen to them all day. As time goes by it gets dark and cold. They stopped to sit on a park bench.

"Woah, it's gotten really late hasn't it?"

-"Indeed and it's pretty cold." Tsuna hadn't brought a jacket with him out of pure clumsiness and was shivering in his orange t-shirt.

"Maybe...that is...if you want to...we can go to my flat...since...I live nearby...just if you want to of course.."

-"Um...yeah...If I don't bother you...?", yet again a blush was creeping it's way on to Tsuna's face and he quietly thanked god for the darkness.

"What are you saying...It would be a honour to have Juudaime visit my flat!"

And with that said Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hand into his own and moved into some other direction, only causing the brunette to blush even more.

It was...just as he had expected. Tsuna was sitting on a completely white couch in Gokudera's extremely clean and tidy flat. ''Everything seems to be at his right place and there is also no dirt anywhere" Tsuna noted to himself. "Gokudera-kun, it's really tidy in here! That's amazing!", he called out into the kitchen and suddenly realized his situation.

Alone. With Gokudera-kun in his flat. Alone. At night. With Gokudera. Alone. Him. And Gokudera. Together.

No words can describe how flushed he was in an instant. His head coloured deep red and his hands shaking as Gokudera got back with a tablet on which he had placed some tea and cookies.

"JUUDAIME! Is there something wrong with you? You look all feverish! Did you, by any possibility, catch a cold or something?"

-"N-n-n-no, it's nothing..I just...aah it's nothing...!"

"Are you sure?"

-"Yes I am."

"Well If Juudaime says so! How about some tea?". Tsuna nodded silently, trying to hide his embarrassment with a smile. He really didn't know how to cope with the situation at that moment so he just kept quiet. However Gokudera didn't miss that his beloved Juudaime was anything but fine and with every minute they were sitting in silence it only seemed to get worse. Due to his shaking Tsuna nearly dropped his cup and some tea dripped on his arm. He stood up and mumbled something about gong to the bathroom as he tripped over nothing at all and started to fall. Waiting for the crash he had already closed his eyes.

But there was no crash. Tsuna had fallen a lot in his life and he was startled and confused as he realized that he hadn't hit the ground, but instead was hovering in the air, a strong arm around his waist. Wait. What?

His eyes widened in shock as his mind catched up with why he hadn't fallen.

"He catched me." His head turning even more red, than it had already been, if that was even possible, Tsuna realized: Gokudera had catched him.

"I...um...ehto..."

-"Juudaime, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not..." Tsuna couldn't utter any words, he was far to embarrassed to even think properly.

-"Is there something wrong? You seem all messed up since we arrived here."

The brunette bit his lip. "It's because of you."

It had only been a whisper. Gokudera blinked in disbelief. He had heard what Tsuna said.

And now it was his time to start blushing.

"Juudaime...I...you...I didn't know that you actually...I...am very sorry for what I'm about to do now."

-"Eeeh?" Tsuna turned around because he didn't get what Gokudera meant and immediately his eyes widened in surprise as he felt the arm around his waist grab him even tighter.

Two warm, slightly wet lips met Tsuna's own. He couldn't even progress what just happened to him, but it felt good. Raising his own arms he grabbed Gokudera's back to show the other that he approved his actions.

As they separated to breath Gokudera mumbled into Tsuna's ear.

"I love you Juudaime."

-"I love you too, Hayato.", the brunette whispered, smiling into the other's embrace.


End file.
